


nya~

by GodIsDad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, an idea for which i stole from my other friend who also wrote a bday fic for said friend, i have never watched haikyuu, this was a bday present for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodIsDad/pseuds/GodIsDad
Summary: rawr xD *glomps*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	nya~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memecity2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memecity2000/gifts).
  * Inspired by [center of attention (whatever you want from me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524049) by [serpentineshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentineshadows/pseuds/serpentineshadows). 



akaashi stared into bowokuwutowo's eyes

"uwu"

-the end

**Author's Note:**

> hapy biwifday memecity2000 *-*


End file.
